Cosmological Coincidence
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: Surat dari Netherlands, rasa rindu yang tak bsia dibendung, balasan dari Indonesia, dan sebuah kebetulan kosmos. Male!Indonesia. SLASH/NetherNesia. Mind to RnR? X3


I AM IN MOOD! XD oke, bukan hal yang penting buat dikasih tahu, sih. kalian bisa abaikan yang tadi. kembali, author bejat ini menyampah di FHI. _Fireworks_ belum dilanjutin, eh udah nyampah lagi. semoga kalian ga bosen dengan sampah saya, ya~ /dor

_anyway_, _enjoy_! 8D

**disclaimer**: Hidekaz Himaruya punya Hetalia. _always_. judul diambil dari buku _Marmut Merah Jambu_ punya Raditya Dika.

**warnings**: _OCs_ (male!Indonesia, male!Malaysia). _ooc._ _oot_. _shounen-ai_. _CHEESY._ gombal. komposisi antara dialog dan deskripsi yang ga seimbang. plot absurd dan ga jelas.

_**don't like don't read**_, _baby~_

-oo-

"Surat dari Netherlands..."

...

© yukaeri

* * *

><p>.:Cosmological Coincidence:.<p>

_Indonesia,_

_Apa __kabar? Kudengar dari televisi, kau tidak terlalu baik. Apa bencana-bencana itu masih sering melanda negaramu? Kuharap tidak. Kalau pun iya, jangan ragu untuk meminta bantuanku. Dengan senang hati, aku akan membantumu. Kudengar pula keadaan politik di negaramu sedang semrawutan, krisis kepercayaan pada pemimpin negara. Aku akan membantu jika kau mau. Akan kukirimkan para ahli dari negaraku untuk membantu memperbaiki politik dan ekonomi negaramu._

_Aku tahu kau tidak akan menanyakan kabarku—tapi aku baik-baik saja. Sebaik orang yang merindu sang pujaan hati di belahan dunia lain, terpisah bermil-mil jaraknya tanpa sempat bersua._

_Bagaimana menurutmu kalimat terakhir itu? Aku mempelajarinya dari France, semoga tidak terdengar norak di telingamu._

.

(Andai Netherlands tahu, saat membaca ini Indonesia mengernyitkan wajahnya. Menahan muntah.)

.

_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang? __Kuharap kau tidak mencak-mencak saat menerima suratku dari Pak Pos, mengumpat dengan bahasa Betawi yang tidak aku mengerti. Atau mengutuk-ngutuk pengirim surat karena mengganggu tidur siangmu yang sangat langka, atau bersiap menyantet pengirimnya karena menganggumu yang sedang sibuk bekerja._

.

(Indonesia meringis. Ia melakukan semua yang disebutkan Netherlands saat Pak Pos yang malang mengetuk pintunya.)

.

_Di surat kemarin kau menanyakan keadaan Belgium. __Jangan khawatir, dia tidak jadi kusate. Belgium sudah berjanji tidak akan melibatkan Luxembourg dalam asosiasi sinting yang dibuat Hungary itu. Kurasa dia tidak akan melibatkan kita lagi, mungkin. Lain kali, kita harus mencari tempat yang lebih tertutup yang tidak diketahui Belgium. Mungkin di ruang bawah tanah rumahmu? Nanti aku bawakan kasurnya._

.

("Dasar mesum! France, kau apakan Netherlands?" Indonesia menjerit.)

.

_Rasanya sudah sangat lama kita tidak bertemu. __Kenapa kau tidak datang di Konferensi Dunia kemarin? Kudengar dari bocah tengil itu, katanya kau sedang sakit. Saat kutanya sakit apa, si maling itu malah berkata kau memang selalu sakit, tidak pernah sehat, dan nyaris mati dengan wajah ngocolnya itu. Karena aku marah, aku tonjok saja mukanya._

_Aku tidak tahu kenapa__ esoknya Thailand datang ke rumahku dengan gajah yang tidak terhitung banyaknya. Ditambah Vietnam dengan dayungnya—aku yakin itu dayung terkeras yang ia punya. Mungkin aku akan amnesia jika kena gebuk._

_Aku belajar banyak hal saat Thailand dan Vietnam "bertamu" kerumahku. Bahwa mereka itu _brother-sister complex_ tidak hanya padamu, tapi pada semua ASEAN. Aku belajar untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan adik tengilmu itu, apalagi menanyakan kabarmu dan menonjokku. Apa Belgium sudah mengirimkan foto benjol di jidatku? Semoga tidak, karena itu memalukan._

.

(Indonesia melirik komputer tua di sampingnya. Foto Netherlands terkapar dengan benjol besar di jidatnya menjadi wallpaper-nya.

Indonesia harus mengontrol tawanya, atau kontak tertawanya rusak.

"Terimakasih, Belgium," dia berbisik pelan, terkikik.)

.

_Tapi serius, a__pa kau benar-benar tidak sehat? Cepatlah sembuh, _Schaatje_. Kalau kau butuh perawat, telepon saja nomerku. Tidak peduli badai datang menghadang, akan kujambangi rumahmu._

_Kalimat itu kupelajari dari France juga_, FYI_._

.

("France, kubunuh kau." Indonesia mengelus-elus bambu runcingnya.)

.

_Berbicara tentang sakit, aku jadi ingat tahun-tahun lalu. Saat kita masih satu, dan kau sakit. __Oke, itu salahku (hei, aku sudah minta maaf, kan?). Aku mengaku. Aku ingat saat kau demam tinggi, dan hanya bisa sembuh setelah memakan _poffertjes_ buatanku. Setelah itu kau berangsur sembuh, dan _poffertjes_ menjadi makanan kesukaanmu yang kedua, setelah sambal terasi yang baunya minta ampun itu._

_Ngomong-ngomong soal masa lalu, aku jadi kangen saat kau masih kecil dulu. Memanggilku "Belanda" dengan suara yang sangat unyu (Hei, apa kata itu benar? Aku mempelajari kata yang terdengar aneh itu saat bertandang ke rumahmu, dan bertemu dengan Jakarta. Ngomong-ngomong, unyu itu apa?) itu. Memintaku membuatkan _poffertjes_, dengan imbalan ciuman pipi. Bibirmu sangat lembut. Jadi jangan marah kalau saat itu aku mengiramu perempuan._ **(1)**

.

(Indonesia memerah. Disentuhnya bibirnya sendiri. Sentuhan Netherlands masih terasa seperti _déjà vu_ hingga sekarang.)

.

_Apa kau masih menyimpan baju dariku itu? _**(2)** _Jika kau memakainya dulu, kurasa kau akan terlihat lebih manis dibanding Italy kecil, atau Romano kecil. Sayang sekali saat itu kau menggamparku dengan sepatu kayu, meneriakkan dengan keras, "Penghinaan! AKU INI LAKI-LAKI, TAHU~~!" lalu menangis. Geli rasanya. Aku tahu kau sudah bersiap-siap mengirisku dengan bambu itu, jadi aku minta maaf karena aku mengiramu perempuan dulu._

_Tapi saat ini aku tahu kau laki-laki, kok._

.

(Indonesia meletakkan kembali bambu runcingnya.)

.

_Oh iya, Nesia, jangan percaya apa yang dikatakan Japan padamu, ya. __Aku bukan _lolicon_, kok. Aku hanya menyukai benda-benda yang imut dan wanita-wanita yang manis saja. Nah, kurasa itu bisa menjelaskan mengapa aku mengiramu perempuan dulu. Habis kau sangat manis, terlalu manis untuk ukuran laki-laki._

_Tenang saja, walau pun aku menyukai wanita-wanita manis, kau tetap yang paling manis, kok, _Schaatje_. Jadi, sekali lagi, singkirkan bambu runcingmu itu._

.

(Indonesia menepuk dahinya. "Itu sama saja kau mengaku lolicon, Bodoh...")

.

_Aku mulai kehabisan topik untuk dibicarakan. Intinya, aku merindukanmu, Nesia. Kata Belgium kemarin, dia melihat sebuah sketa wajah (me__nurutnya terlihat seperti zombi) di meja kerjaku, yang di atasnya kunamai Indonesia Sayang. Sayangnya, Belgium tidak sadar kalau gambar zombi (katanya, bukan pendapatku) itu adalah wajahmu, jadi dia membuangnya saat melihatnya._

_Aku sedih, _Schaatje_. Padahal itu gambar yang terbaik, setelah sketa yang waktu itu kutunjukkan (yang katamu lebih terlihat seperti babi sesak napas yang sekarat dibanding wajahmu)._

.

(Indonesia melirik lukisan Netherlands dan dirinya yang digambar oleh Bali, atas permintaannya. Ternyata, mereka suka melakukan hal yang sama untuk membunuh rasa rindu.)

.

_Aku berusah__a mencari topik yang tepat, tapi tidak ketemu. Mungkin kusudahi di sini. Belgium dan Luxembourg sudah memanggilku untuk makan malam bersama. Oh iya, kau dapat dalam dari mereka berdua. __Kata Luxie, semoga kau cepat sembuh (kalau memang kau sakit). Dari Belgie, dia tidak sabar ingin bertemu lagi denganmu dan belajar menari lagi. Dia juga suka dengan kain yang kau berikan waktu itu._

_Dan tentu saja, kau mendapat salam dariku. Semoga cepat sembuh, Nesia. Datanglah ke Konferensi Dunia nanti. __Aku sudah tidak tahan ingin memelukmu. Ik mis je zo veel, liefde._

_Kusjes en kunffels,_

_Koninkrijk der Nederlanden_

.

(Indonesia menatap surat itu sekali lagi. Memandangi tulisan Netherlands yang rapi dan berparagraf. Tiba-tiba ia merasa rindu.)

.

_P.S. Ik hou van je, __voor altijd._

.

("Aku juga kangen," bisik Indonesia pelan. Memandang lukisan dan foto Netherlands tidak akan mengobati kerinduannya.)

.

_P.S.S. Balas suratnya, ya. Kutunggu._

.

(Indonesia mengambil pensilnya. Saat ia ingin menulis balasannya, tiba-tiba ia terdiam. Alih-alih mengomel karena Netherlands berani menganggu istirahat-orang-sakitnya dan mengatakan betapa ia bodoh karena tidak memanfaatkan teknologi, ia hanya menulis beberapa kata.)

.

_Netherlands,_

_Aku juga merindukanmu._

* * *

><p><em>Netherlands,<em>

_Aku juga merindukanmu._

_Peluk cium,_

_Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia_

.

(Singkat, tapi menyentuh. Netherlands tersenyum lembut pada kertas surat itu, seakan tersenyum pada Indonesia. Entah bagaimana, aroma tubuhnya tercium hingga ke sini.)

.

_P.S. Jangan berguru pada France._

_P.S.S. Aku akan datang ke Konferensi Dunia._

_P.S.S.S. Aku masih menyimpan baju konyol itu._

_P.S.S.S.S. Aku juga mencintaimu._

_._

(Entah kenapa, Netherlands bisa melihat pipi Indonesia semerah apel ketika menulis pesan tambahan terakhir itu.)

* * *

><p>Tanpa pikir panjang, Netherlands mengepak barang secukupnya. Mengenakan mantelnya, melingkarkan syal di lehernya, mengangkat koper, menyalakan mobil. Pergi ke bandara. Tujuannya: Membeli tiket penerbangan ke Indonesia tercepat, hari ini juga. Peduli setan soal Bosnya. Toh, dia tidak akan bisa membunuhnya.<p>

(Mengobati rindunya pada Indonesia, di pesawat dia membaca ulang surat singkat itu. Tidak pernah bosan, sampai lecek surat itu dibuatnya. Tapi dia masih rindu.)

Begitu pesawatnya mendarat di Bandara Internasional Soekarno-Hatta, Netherlands ngotot ingin keluar duluan. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan kesal dari penumpang lain dan para pramugari, Netherlands keluar pesawat. Setengah berlari. Mengabaikan siapa saja yang lewat, dan apa yang mereka katakan. Akibatnya: Salah terminal.

(Tapi Tuhan itu memang ada.)

Netherlands mengedarkan pandangannya; bingung. Beberapa penduduk lokal menatapnya dengan pandangan, "Ada bule jabrik mirip _Edward Cullen_ kebingungan!" Ini Terminal Keberangkatan, bukan Kedatangan. Netherlands harus mencari jalan untuk mengantarkannya ke terminal yang seharusnya.

Ketika ia menabrak seorang pemuda.

Sebuah pekik halus dikeluarkan saat pemuda itu jatuh ke lantai bandara yang berwarna jingga. Suara Netherlands tertahan di tenggorokannya saat melihat Indonesia mengaduh kesakitan.

(Ternyata, pada saat yang sama, Indonesia sedang mengejar penerbangan tercepat menuju Belanda.)

"Neth—!"

Diberikan kesempatan menyapa pun tidak. Netherlands sudah menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka berdua dalam sebuah ciuman. Netherlands dan Indonesia ingin momen itu bertahan selamanya, jika seorang satpam tidak menoel bahu keduanya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

(Tuhan dan kebetulan itu ada.)

"_Welkom terug, Nederland_!"

* * *

><p><em><span>Translate<span>_:

_Schaatje: _Panggilan sayang, arti harfiahnya serupa. Diambil dari novel _Negeri van Oranje_ karya Wahyuningrat, Adept Widiarsa, Nisa Riyadi & Rizki Pandu Permana.

_Ik mis je zo veel, liefde: _I miss you so much, love (cheesy is cheesy, no?)

_Kusjes en kunffels: _Kisses and hugs

_Ik hou van je__, voor altijd: _I love you, forever

_Welkom terug, Nederland: _Welcome back, Netherlands

.

**(1)** Anggap saja ketika pertama kali Netherelands bertemu Indonesia, dia mengira Indonesai itu perempuan. Karena Indonesia itu cantik, merepresentasikan alam Indonesia yang asdfghjkl indahnya kala itu. Iya, klise banget. Iya, niru HRE dan Chibitalia. /gakreatif /digampar

**(2)** Anggap aja, karena Netherlands mengira Indonesia perempuan, dia membawakan Indonesia baju daerahnya untuk dipakai Nesia, lengkap dengan sepatu kayunya, untuk mengganti kaus lusuh dan celana asal-asalan yang dipakai Nesia. Tapi Nesia ga mau, karena dia laki-laki. Jadi dia ngegampar muka Netherlands dengan sepatu kayu itu sambil teriak, "Penghinaan! AKU INI LAKI-LAKI, TAHU~~!" Jadi saat itu, Netherlands baru tahu kalo Nesia itu COWOK. Tapi tetep cinta, pastinya. /ngacak-ngacaktokoh /digamparHimaruya

.

#np: _Tomatoryoshka_ – Spain, Romano, Netherlands, Belgium (SUARANYA SPAIN SEKSI BANGET! X3)

saya menyampah kembali~~ /dibuang oke, saya tahu di atas itu norak dan cheesy dan OOC banget. terutama Netherlands-nya. DAN SURATNYA GOMBAL BANGET asdfghjkl;;

terus, yang poin nomer satu dan dua itu cuma khayalanku aja. bisa aja, karena Himaruya-sama stres nentuin gender Nesia, dia akhirnya ngebuat Nesia cowok, tapi pernah dikira cewek sama Netherlands pas pertama kaliketemu, saking cantiknya. DAN OKE ITU GA BENER KARENA CUMA KHAYALAN DOANG. GA USAH PERCAYA. yup, lemparin saya benda tajam. /dilemparbeneran

buat yang nungguin Fireworks, maaf, ya. mungkin bakal agak lama, dikiiiiit lagi. :| /authorgabertanggungjawab /gebukinaja semoga fic (abal dan gombal) ini bisa diterima sebagai permintaan maaf /bows

thoughts? ._. silakan tulis di review; aku menerima apa saja. :D komentar plain, kritik yang membangun, saran dan pendapat, bahkan sebuah "keren" akan diapresiasikan dengan amat sangat awesome! :") terimakasih atas kesediannya membaca! aih, author bejat ini merasa sangat dihargai. /terharu

sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak! /bows

_review_, _**this way**_! X3

**-yukaeri-**

Finished: Sunday, July 10 2011.


End file.
